Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet
by ofmakebelieve
Summary: I know people write about fan fiction within the fan fiction a lot but, Sonny and Chad make a bet that they can act out any fan fiction for ten days. And their casts insist on making it interesting...
1. Prologue

**Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet**

**by: emaleelilac**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC or any of its characters, I only own… well nothing, hey I can dream right?

**Summary**: I know people write about fan fiction within the fan fiction a lot but, Sonny and Chad make a bet that they can act out any fan-fiction easy, and their casts try to make sure most of them are very specific, very… Channy.

**Prologue **

I was typing on my lap top. I quickly typed in fanfiction . net (no spaces) then browsed TV show crossovers until I found "So Random!" and "Mackenzie Falls" and clicked on a Channy one.

Personally, I thought the story was pointless, and the plot line was uneasy to follow but it had me and Sonny together, and although I would never admit it, ever since I had met her that had been a dream of mine.

Sonny came up behind me, right as I clicked on a sad break up one about us.

"You're reading _fan fiction_?" She laughed but put her hand on my shoulder and read it over my back. I the story my character got dumped by her and she left.

"Oh yeah right, I would _so_ be the one to leave you." I said conceitedly. What a lie!

"Well the fan fiction begs to differ." She said smugly motioning to the computer.

"Oh, please! It's made up! If we acted it out in real life- well I have no idea what would happen but it would be weird." I commented.

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"Yes. We act out a different fan fiction each day for ten days and whoever does the best, and doesn't back out first wins!"

"Fine. But why ten days?" She yelled back.

"Because us and out casts get to pick one each day and our casts together makes ten." I said.

"Alright, then. Under what terms?" She asked calmly.

"No gay fan fictions, or oh Sonny don't make me say it!" I begged.

She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Fine, none where we make love, or whatever! And I win you have to do whatever I want for a whole week and vice versa."

She nodded. "This will be interesting, Cooper. It starts tomorrow." She nodded once more and left and I laughed. This would be _too_ easy.


	2. AN! PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT!

**Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet**

**A/N: Okay, I do not want to be a bitch for writing an author note for a chapter.**

**I hate when author notes are chapters, as many of you most likely do, but it must be done.**

**Okay first, this is a manditory thing, I was wondering if I could use anyones Channy stories for this one, and if I can, review saying you would allow me to do so and what story(ies) it's okay for me to do.**

**If you could do it ASAP, that'd be great cause I'm going to be staying at my county fair this week for my 4-H projects. (I'm taking a steer. His name is Carls Jr. Haha. Do you get the joke?)**

**And, if I don't get the ten stories I need, I can make some up, but your help would be very much appreciated and you might even get a chapter dedicated to you!**

**Oh, wouldn't you feel special then? (I'm being sarcastic.)**

**So, that'd be awesome.**

**And if you feel that it's unfair for me to use your story, I totally understand, I would most likely feel the same way.**

**And, I will delete this author note once I get the response to my question, or I'll add it to the top of the next chapter, I still don't know.**

**So, I'm feeling really bitchy for doing this, so, here's a bit of story:**

**Tawni**

"Okay, guys." I smiled deviously.

"So, how is this supposed to get Sonny and Chad together?" Grady asked.

"Do we even _want_ Sonny and Chad together?" Devon retorted.

"Why wouldn't we, they'd be sooo cute!!!" Chloe smiled.

"Exactly, and it's not supposed to get them together. It's just well- if we pick the most romantic stories for them to act out, they'll get together sooner." I clapped my hands together.

"Well, none of these are realistic enough!" Penelope whined.

"So, we're in a studio! They can act them out on sets!" Zora said from the spot she had taken up in the vent, only her head and shoulders visible to us.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure it turns into more than just acting." I said with a smile.

Oh, this would be fun.

**A/N: You got a little bit of story! It sucked, I know.**

**Well, please either PM me or leave a review as soon as you can so I can get to writing it so the plan will be right.**

**Thank you so much!**

**And please don't get mad at me for making this ridiculously long author note!**

**- Ema**


	3. Day One

**Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet**

**A/N: I would like to thank _sonnycentral,_ for this chapter, because I decided to start out using one of her stories.**

**Thanks, _sonnycentral_, this chapter is dedicated to you! **

**And, the story is Love Sick by _sonnycentral._**

**Have I said her name enough times?**

**(For those of you who want to make sure there is credit for the story, there will be. And I don't mean to be rude or anything!)**

**So, check that story out before or after you read this chapter, it's really great!**

**-----**

**Day One**

**Chad**

Chloe was smearing some goo across my face.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I don't know." She giggled.

She ruffled my hair up.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked.

"For the story that Tawni picked." Chloe giggled once more, spreading some powder on my face.

I rolled my eyes.

"I just love doing makeup!" God, her giggling was making me want to punch someone.

"What is the story about?" I asked, impatiently.

"You'll see. PENELOPE!" She shouted.

Penelope came running around the corner to the makeup chair that I was sitting in.

"I can't find a way to make his eye stop sparkling." Chloe whined.

Penelope grabbed my face and surveyed it.

"I'll have to go tell Nico to fix the lighting so it will work." Penelope said, running back where she came from.

Chloe continued with her work.

This was getting a little out of hand.

Sure, Sonny and I had made plenty of bets before, but everyone was getting into this one, and it's making me wonder...

No, they couldn't be planning something, could they?

They would- Oh. No.

Blondie.

She's got a plot.

To ruin my career I knew it!

I'm just going to have to make sure she doesn't do that...

**Sonny**

Tawni applied the blush to my cheeks as I took a deep breath.

She was going crazy over this stupid bet.

"Are you done yet?" I asked annoyed.

"Almost." She said.

"When do we get to know what we're acting out?" I asked.

"Soon." She smiled.

"Tawni, what exactly did you pick?" I asked.

"You'll have to just wait and see." She laughed.

"Fine." I huffed, laying my back down on my chair.

This is going to be a long ten days...

**Chad**

I memorized my lines in the story that had been printed out easily.

Remember, I'm me.

It was called "Love Sick" and it was written by sonnycentral.

It was very well written, and seemed very in character.

How the heck do they know what our lives are like?

Are we being secretly caught on camera.

Me and Sonny were sitting beside each other practicing the lines.

Penelope came by.

"You guys ready? You have your lines memorized._ I_ do."

"You're not even in the story." I said, giving her a look.

"Portlyn is though." Sonny said.

"Well, since Portlyn got fired I'm playing her, okay?" Penelope shouted as she ran away "crying."

"She's very defensive about her roles." I said with a shrug.

Sonny just looked down.

Grady came running up to us.

"Guys, you're starting in five minutes! Get to your places!" He said running right by.

Sonny and I got up.

"They're sure going to a lot of trouble, aren't they?" Sonny asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Yup." I responded.

"We should get going." She said.

"Uh huh." I responded and we walked to where we were supposed to be.

**Tawni**

Devon adjusted his video camera in his hand.

"You're filming this?" I asked him.

"Of course." He laughed.

"You're not going to put it up on the internet like it really happened are you?" Sonny whined from across the room.

"No. We just want it for the bet." Devon yelled back, then mouthed, 'Yes we are!' to me.

'Places people, places!" Said Trevor, who was directing the scenes."And, Love Sick, scene one, take one, and ACTION!"

Sonny went out side of the door.

Chloe walked in front of the camera holding a sign that said 'Day One. Love Sick.' across it in unkempt handwriting.

Sonny came in on cue in a quite convincing huff.

"Where is Chad Dylan Cooper?" She asked, faking anger.

"I think he's in his dressing room." Penelope said as Portlyn. "He's sick or something."

Sonny smiled. "Thanks."

She ran off to the direction Chad's dressing room would be.

"CUT!" Trevor yelled."Take five people, that was great!"

Devon and I watched the footage again.

"Wait until we get the Channy moments." I smiled.

"What is Channy?" Devon asked giving me an odd look.

"Never mind." I shook me head.

**Sonny**

We were doing scene three.

Devon looked at his camera and him and Tawni smiled at each other.

I wonder if they like each other, they'd be cute together,

I'd have to work on that after this stupid bet.

Devon had already taped scene two, when I went into Chad's dressing room, now we were going to start where the story gets more interesting.

"Love Sick, Scene three, take one and ACTION!"

Devon pressed a button on his camera, and I looked at Chad, who was pretending to be asleep.

He was looking peaceful on purpose, and really sweet, no Sonny! Get your lines.

"Wake-wake up, Chad!" I said.

I then cursed myself for forgetting the line.

"CUT!" Trevor said.

"Can you get the lines right now, Sonny?" Trevor asked.

I nodded and bit my lip.

"Alright. Love Sick, scene three take two and ACTION!"

"Wake up, Chad!" I recited the line perfectly.

Chad sat up quickly, looking at me, since I was standing right over him.

'Don't look at me, I'm hideous!" He said, covering his face behind his pillow with a smile.

Yeah, right, like Chad could ever be hideous.

Focus, Sonny! Focus!

"Yeah right." I reached over and pretended to try and grab the pillow from him, but made it look like his grip was tight.

I wonder if he works out...

No, the script Sonny, stick to the script!

"Sonny leave." He begged, making his voice sound hoarse.

Man, he could act! I wonder if he took lessons when he was little- right the story!

"Not until you apologize." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"For what?" He asked from behind the pillow.

"For your latest blog entry." I said, then took a piece of paper out and pretended to read what it said on it, but it was blank. "_Hey Peeps CDC here, just wanted to let you know that we've wrapped up filming on The Chad Dylan Cooper Story, so be sure to watch it. Remember how I told you about Sonny kissing me at the Arcadia? Now, she jumped on me and kissed me against my will while we were filming. Can you believe this girl? She totally wants me. But can you blame her?" _I looked back to Chad, "What is _that_ Chad?" I asked, raising my voice. "You know that was Selena that jumped on you. And it probably wasn't against your will."

The scene replayed in Sonny's head, how did these people know this stuff?

Chad didn't respond, then he began fake sneezing (very realistically, I might add) making it look uncontrolled as I grabbed the pillow away from him.

"You're right! You do look hideous!" I said, feigning in horror.

Chloe had done a really good job with his makeup, and the lighting Nico set up made Chad's eye sparkle-less.

Not that Chad could ever look hideous.

"I know!" He said, trying to hide his face.

"Yeah. Not even your one eye is sparkling today!" I said, adding a fake chuckle.

"Leave, Monroe. I can't put up with you today; I'm sick." He said in a whiny voice.

"Not until you apologize." I responded.

"Fine, I'm _sowwy_." he said.

I started laughing uncontrollably.

I fell over as the pain doubled up in my stomach.

I don't know, but something about hearing him say those words, and like _that_, just got me.

"Cut, cut, cut!" Trevor said. "Bart!" Bart came up and handed Trevor a microphone. "What is wrong?" He said through the odd device.

After a few minutes I stopped laughing.

"Okay. I can do this." I said, letting out one last chuckle.

"Alright, let's start off from Chad's last line. Love Sick scene three take three. Action!"

"I'm _sowwy_."

This time I held it together, just adding one small laugh.

"Chad, you're so pathetically sick."

"I know." Chad said, topping it off with a sigh.

"So I gotta ask, why did you post that blog." I said sitting beside him gently.

"Because, Selena said that's what you would have done, so I just embellished it a bit." He responded.

"That is so not what I would have done!" I said in a screechy voice, hitting him on the head with the pillow in my arms.

"Ow! Now my head hurts even worse-thanks." He said, his voice dripping with fake sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, Chad, but you know that's not what really would have happened. Selena probably just wanted to kiss you." I said, making sure my voice detected jealousy.

Selena..Selena.. I should call her! She might be able to help with this bet!

Right, stay focused!

"Can't say I blame her. But I didn't want to kiss her." Chad said, and I almost noticed him wink at me, like the lines really did express what he was thinking, but it was most likely my imagination run wild.

"Yeah right." I huffed.

"I am right. Not that I would have wanted it, but I'd much rather kiss _you_ than Selena."

I found myself _actually_ blushing.

They're just lines, in no way are they true!

"Well, thanks, I think." I said, staying with the lines, trying not to meet his eyes.

Even when they sparkle they're adorable.

Snap out of it, Sonny!

"Now can you please leave, I feel terrible." Chad said, snapping me back into reality.

"Do you want me to stay here and take care of you?" I asked sweetly.

"I am pretty weak!" He said in a whiny voice.

I fought back a laugh.

Even though he was acting, I've never seen him so- _needy_.

"Have you been drinking lots of liquids?" I asked.

"Uh, maybe a little."

"What feels bad?" I asked.

"_Everything_." He moaned.

Even Tawni didn't whine this much when she was sick.

Which makes me wonder, what's Chad like when he's sick?

I bet he's treated wonderfully and is served and-the script, Sonny! The script!

"Really, Chad?" I asked.

'Well, my head hurts, I'm stuffed up, my stomach feels nauseous, and my hair is messed up."

"First of all, your hair has nothing to do with this. Do you have any medicine?" I asked.

"No."

"I'll be back." I said, standing up calmly to leave.

"Where are you going?" His voice sounded nasally.

"I promise I'll be back." I responded, exiting through the door.

I heard Trevor yell "Cut! Great! People!" from inside the room and I went back inside.

This was actually kind of.. fun.

Well, aside from the fact that my head is filled with Chad, but that's just because of the script, right?

God, I hope so.

**Chad**

I sat on the couch in the 'Chad's dressing room set' while I waited.

Sonny was with Devon, Tawni, and Trevor filming a few scenes that didn't involve me.

What kind of person doesn't involve me in any scene?

I shook my head.

"Are you in love with her yet?" Chloe said sitting beside me, Penelope sitting on the other side.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Sure you don't." Penelope said getting up, not meeting my eyes with hers.

"Whatever." Chloe responded and they left me to ponder (yes I use the word ponder! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can use any word I want) what they said.

----

"Action!" Trevor called as Sonny dashed into the set.

I was standing, pretending to be all weak.

Yeah right. Me? Weak? As if.

"Chad, are you okay?" She asked with a worried voice.

Man she was a pretty good actress.

She set the items in her hands on the table and rushed over to me.

"Yeah I just wanted to strecth; I've been lying on that couch all day. Then I felt a little dizzy..." I pretended to be falling over into her arms.

She shifted her weight and pretended to try and lift me, then pushed me to the couch.

"You scared me." She said, putting a hand on me, helping me get comfortable again.

I shivered at her touch.

I mean, it was in the script and all, but that wasn't acting. Wow.

"Do you have chills?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah a little." I said.

"I got you some soup." She smiled and grabbed a bowl and brought it over to me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "But I think I'm too weak to lift the spoon." I said with a whine.

That was something that I would do...

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll feed you."

She lifted the spoon to my mouth.

I almost gagged.

Penelope must have cooked this.

Stay on top, CDC. You don't want to miss the lines like Sonny.

"But I hope that If I was ever sick, you'd do the same for me." She added.

I smiled back, feeling a flush come to my face, thinking of what would happen if she got sick.

Of course I would take care of her!

Why wouldn't I?

She would do this for me too, I bet...

Stay on track!

"Yeah, I think I would."

We taped me eating about half of the soup (which was hell, let me tell you!) and then Sonny put the rest in the refrigerator.

"What's all that stuff for?" I asked.

"Well I got you some sprite." She said twisting the lid off and pouring it into a glass filled with ice. "It will help settle your stomach."

"Here's some medicine to help with the pain and your nose." She said, tossing me two to take.

It was fake medicine, of course, since they didn't want me getting sick.

I popped it in my mouth.

"And I got a thermometer; we need to take your temperature. If it doesn't go down soon you need to see a doctor."

"Maybe you shouldn't be in comedy, you should be like on E.R. or something." I said.

Hah.

That was funny, and I would say that.

I bet Sonny would look hot in a nurses outfit.

Okay what am I saying?

Stick to the lines, Cooper!

"Well I like to help people; especially ones I care about." She said, bringing me out of my day dreams.

Sonny bit her lip.

"So you care about me?" I smirked.

"Just open your mouth." She said placing the thermometer in.

"Lift your tongue." Sonny commanded.

"Why don't you _make me_?" I said, making it sound like I was joking playfully.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn, then I'm leaving." Sonny said, already on her feet.

I tugged at her hand.

"Please don't go," I begged.

Sonny looked into my eyes.

I wanted to kiss her right then, but I'd lose, so I couldn't.

"Oh, alright. But you have to work with me here." Sonny said putting the thermometer in with ease.

"99.2" Sonny said, placing the thermometer under water to clean it.

"Is that bad? Am I deathly ill?" I asked, faking naive-ness.

Sonny looked like she was fighting back a laugh.

"No, Chad, you're just a little sick. You probably just need rest and fluids and you'll be fine."

---

They taped us watching TV together and then Sonny got up, as if she was leaving to go back and work at "So Random!" for a rehearsal or something.

"Well, I have to go to rehearsal." She said.

There you go.

"Oh." I said faking sadness, I might be sad if she left, but she'd be coming back for the next bet tomorrow.

Wait. This is the acting.

Damn it. It felt so real there.

"Wait, Sonny, you know I really am sorry about the blog. Maybe that's just what I _wanted_ to happen." I nodded. "Just like at _Arcadia_; I was kind of disappointed that I didn't get a real kiss."

"Really?" Sonny asked, looking stunned.

"So I was wondering," I continued, "do you ever think I'll get a real one from you?"

"Maybe." Sonny blushed.

Sonny ran over to the sink and wet her hands with some water.

She walked over to me, where I was on the couch and tousled my hair with the water.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well, you were worried about your hair, so I fixed it for you. Besides, you looked like you needed to cool off- your face is a lot redder than before." She teased.

"Um, that's because of the fever." I replied.

"Sure it is." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

She feebly bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Feel better, Chad." She said as she was again on her way to the door.

"That wasn't much of a _real_ kiss." I remarked.

"Yeah, well I don't want to get sick. Besides, you're hideous." She said as she gave me a sly wink and left the room.

"CUT!" Trevor called.

"That was so real!" Tawni said.

"Yeah." I replied, touching my forehead.

Sonny's lips still burned there.

But it felt good, and I wanted more.

I knew this was going to turn out bad!

**Tawni**

We got the scenes all put together.

It was hilarious.

We all watched laughing, while Sonny and Chad blushed in the back.

"Wait a minute. Chad, did you actually have a blog that had that stuff on it?" Sonny asked turning to the blond beside her.

"Umm..." He replied.

"CHAD. DYLAN. COOPER!" She yelled, chasing him out of the room.

We all heard Chad's screams and doubled over and laughter.

Maybe more than just Sonny and Chad can benefit from this...

**A/N: Well, this is the most fun story I've ever written!**

**This is really unedited, so fforgive me!**

**Review on what you thought! **

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And thanks to everyone who offered for me to use their stories, even if I don't.**

**- Ema Lilac**


	4. Day Two

**Fan Fiction Dot Net Bet**

**A/N: I would like to thank _daseyrocks_ for this chapter.**

**I decided to use a _daseyrocks_ story called "Massage"**

**So, _daseyrocks_, this chapter is for you! **

**And I am once again incouraging you to check out this story before or after you read this chapter!**

**Day Two **

**Sonny**

Why won't Tawni just tell me what Penelope picked?

I'm going crazy trying to figure it out.

"Is it-" I started but Tawni cut me off.

"I can't tell you. But it's good." Tawni smiled smugly.

"What about-"

"No. You're just going to have to wait." Tawni commanded, filing her nails.

Penelope ran up to us.

She whispered something in Tawni's ear.

Tawni nodded.

"Listen, Sonny, I have to go work on something for the bet. Be back in a few." And she ran away leaving me all alone.

I continued walking.

I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're- oh, hey, Sonny!" Chad said with a smile.

"Chad." I grumbled as I tried to continue walking.

Chad stopped me.

"Any luck getting Blondie to tell you what we're doing now?" Chad asked.

"It's Tawni, and no, I haven't. Have you gotten Devon to spill?" I asked.

We were getting tired of how our casts were putting more thought and effort into this bet than we were.

"Still nothing. I guess we'll find out, huh? I have to go get my makeup done by Chloe. See you later, Monroe?" He said with a smile.

"You too, Cooper." I said, smiling back.

We walked in opposite directions, on our way to get ready for day two of the bet.

**Tawni**

Two days already and they still won't budge!

Even after how romantic that story was, and they're just- just- not falling for each other!

I said this plan would work and I'm always right!

And pretty!

"Hey, Tawni." Devon said, sitting beside me as I watched Penelope and Nico decorate the set.

They were laughing and flirting.

I smiled. "Hi, Devon." I replied.

"The plan still hasn't worked, eh?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. "But it will work!" I said fiercely.

"Sure..." Devon replied.

"What?" I snapped.

"Well, you don't know Chad like I do. We've been working together for a long time. He's stubborn. He's not going to give up just like that. He's going to fight for it."

Devon did have a point, but I was still right.

"Obviously you don't know Chad like _I_ do. He loves Sonny. He's about to crack." I said with a smile.

"Oh are you so sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" I screamed at him.

We laughed.

"Well why don't you put your money where your mouth is." He said. "I bet you Sonny's going to break down first."

"No, it'll be Chad." I responded.

"Is it a bet then?" He asked.

"Sure. But if I win, I get fifty bucks." I said, thinking about it for a while.

"Why?" He laughed.

"I need fifty bucks. And if you win..."

"I get to take you on a date." Devon said, winking at me then walking out of the room.

My heart stopped.

Now I never agreed to _that_.

**Chad**

It was show time.

My makeup was ready and my costume was on.

Sonny had to crack soon, this was getting tiring.

Now, _I'm_ not going to crack.

I have self control.

Besides, it's not like I like Sonny or anything, everyone thinks she's nice and pretty, you can't help it.

No! I did not just call Sonny pretty!

Oh who am I kidding, yes I did!

"Chad! Get in your place!" Chloe screamed.

I layed down on the couch.

How come every story we've done so far my character (which is me) is in some kind of pain?

"Cha-ad!" Sonny screeched, Devon following her with the camera.

I put a painful look on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I said, raising my head, then letting it fall on the arm of the couch once more.

"You stole our sketch book!" She yelled, once again proving that in fact, she _could_ act.

"I didn't steal anything." I said. "What's a 'sketch book' anyway?" I asked.

It's a notebook where we write all our ideas for sketches and you stole it because we're getting more popular than Mackenzie Falls." Sonny spat.

Yeah right.

"So Random!" better than Mackenzie Falls?

As if.

"I didn't steal it because I spent all day lying on my couch." I said. "And even if I did, which I'm not saying I did, it'd be to piss you off, not because I'm jealous of your show, which, by the way is so not getting more popular than the Falls."

Sonny sighed and propped onto an armchair.

I glared at her.

"Who said you could sit there?" I asked.

She just looked at me for a while.

Her brown eyes were beautiful, staring into mine.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I worked until late and I ended up sleeping on the couch of our set. When I woke up this morning my back hurt." I made a face.

"So you spent a whole day lying on that couch?"

I nodded.

"I can't move at all..."

"Don't you have a massage table and a masseuse?" Sonny questioned.

Which reminds me, I need Yoko to- never mind I need to focus!

"It's Yoko's free day..." I said in a whiny voice.

"Well...Too bad..." Sonny shrugged. "If you didn't steal it I guess I'm leaving."

"No! Wait!" I called.

Sonny looked at me.

"Could you massage my back?" I asked, placing a pleading look on my face.

Sonny burst into fake laughter then her eyes fell to my face.

"You sure?" She asked.

I nodded with a painful look on my face.

"Umm... What's my line?" Sonny asked.

I rolled my eyes.

She could be so unprofessional.

"CUT!" Trevor called.

"I'm taking five!" I said, walking off the set.

**Tawni**

I played with my hands.

I was a little embarrassed.

I don't know why, but there's this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I just can't explain.

"Hey, Tawni!" Devon said coming up to me.

The feeling exploded through my body.

"Yeah, Devon?" I said with a blush.

"I talked to our casts and they want in on our little bet." He explained.

"Oh?" I said.

"Yeah. Penelope, Chloe, and Zora agree with you, they think Chad is cracking first, and Grady, Nico, and Trevor agree with me, that Sonny won't last much longer."

"Where is Zora?" I questioned.

"In the vents." He said quickly. "Of course, they want fifty bucks, not to-um- well, you know." Devon said with a heavy red color forming on his cheeks.

"Of course." I nodded with a smile.

We just looked at each other and smiled, kind of like how you see in those crappy old movies that are so cheesy they're more funny than romantic.

Penelope and Chloe ran up to me.

"It's Sonny." Said Chloe in a rush.

"What?" I said, a little scared.

"Oh it's nothing serious. Just about the bet." Penelope explained.

"Okay, good. You had me worried for a second." I said running along with them to Sonny's dressing room.

We slowly opened the door.

"I can't remember my lines, Tawni." Sonny said as soon as my foot was in the door.

"Oh, yes you can. Would you rather strain to remember your lines or be Chad's slave for a week. You know the lines, your just nervous. And if you win, think of all the things you could make Chad do for you..." I said.

"Eww, that's perverted!" Penelope screamed.

"Gosh, Penelope! I didn't mean it _that_ way." I replied.

"But it sounded like it!" She retorted.

"Yeah, it kind of did." Sonny said as Chloe nodded.

"That's beside the point! But, Sonny, you _have_ to win! You _need_ to win!"

"Yeah, you can do it, Sonny!" Penelope and Chloe said in unison.

"Wait... Why do you guys want me to win so badly?" Sonny said suspiciously.

"No reason." I said quickly. "Now come on, let's go!" I said, retreating from the room, with Penelope and CHloe dragging Sonny behind me.

She's going to win.

I'll make sure of it...

**Sonny**

"Alright, right let's pick up right where we ended. Sonny, your line is 'Just a warning... I'm not a really good massuese.' now, "Massage" scene two, take two and ACTION!" Trevor said.

"Just a warning... I'm not a really good massuese."

Chad chuckled a bit.

I smiled.

Chad sat up, took off his blazer, then laid face down on the couch.

I kneeled next to the couch and looked at his back.

I ran my hands through his back and started massaging as well as I could, mimicking Yoko.

Well, _fake_ massaging, but I made it look pretty real.

I started with his shoulder.

He had knots, wow!

I decided it wouldn't hurt if I _actually_ gave him a massage...

Chad began to relax minute by minute, which made me smile.

I rubbed my shoulders with his thumbs making shoulder patterns.

He moaned, most likely out of pleasure.

Which, makes me think of Tawni earlier.

_'Think of all the things you could make Chad do for you...'_

God, no!

I sound like a pervert!

I am _not_ making Chad do anything like that.

But suddenly, all the things I could have him do flashed through my mind.

My eyes lit up a little.

You know what?

I'm just not going to think anymore because I sound dirty!

I smiled.

_'I like chicken, I like liver, meow mix meow mix, please deliver!'_

I f I sing the meow mix song I won't be able to think about!

I am _so_ smart!

Wait, is that how the song goes?

It seems bare, and Sonny!

Pay attention!

I started hitting his back with the sides of my hands like I had seen Yoko do.

"T-h-i-i-i-s-i-i-i-i-s-s-o-o-o-o-g-o-o-o-o-d." Chad said, closing his eyes.

I wonder if her really does like it....

Sonny! The lines!

Five minutes later I stopped and sat next to Chad.

"So...How are you feeling now?" I asked.

Chad sat on the couch and stretched, then smiled at me.

"A lot better." He replied, flashing me another smile.

"Well I'm glad I could help." I said. " Now I need to go find our sketch book."

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" He asked with a smirk.

I got up and Chad followed my example.

"Yeah... We really need our sketch book." I shrugged.

"You really, really need it?" Chad asked.

Wow, this author sure did know Chad.

Wait, how do they know Chad...

Are we being caught on camera?

Wow, the Falls do make you dramatic...

"You know that all those questions make you our number one suspect again, don't you?" I commented, narrowing my eyes.

"I owe you one so I just thought I might thank you now." He replied with a shrug.

I gazed into his blue eyes for a second.

Chad started walking towards me with a smile on his face.

My breath became sharp and fast and my heart skipped a bit when his face dangerously approached mine (_Just_ because it was in the script. Not that I _like_ him or anything... Right?)

My breath caught in my throat when his nose touched mine.

I could feel his warm breathing on my face and smell his cologne.

"H-h-how do you intend to-" I began stammering (It was in the script! Look it up!) but he cut me shortly.

"Shhh...The time for talking is over." He said with a smirk.

I closed my eyes and prepared for what seemed to look like it was going to happen but wasn't going to happen.

Complicated, I know.

I felt something in my hands.

I would rather have felt something on my lips.

No! No! No! No!

"Maybe next time, Monroe." Chad whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Also in the script.

I blushed furiously (Yes, I'm that good that I can blush for acting...) and looked down to find a blue notebook that resembled "So Random!"s sketch book, saying so on the cover, although it was just a prop.

I glared at Chad who was now sitting on the couch.

"You said you didn't steal it." I said.

"I didn't." Chad said. "You left it here yesterday when you cam to yell at me for stealing your taco at lunch time."

I looked down, faking embarrassment.

"I can't believe you thought I was going to kiss you." Chad said with a smirk.

"I-I didn't think that!" I said in a high pitched voice. "I just got caught in the moment..."

"Just face it, Monroe, you wanted to kiss me because you think I'm irresistible." Chad replied, popping his collar.

"You're unbelievable!" I said, my voice sounding exasperated.

"Yet you love me." Chad smiled conceitedly.

"So do you." I commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, I do." Chad said.

Chad turned red.

I smirked and grabbed his tie while leaning down.

"Gotcha." I whispered in his ear and then I left the room.

"CUT!" Trevor called. "Brilliant! Just brilliant, really! Great job!"

"You're lucky, Monroe." Chad smirked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you didn't have to kiss me. I'll said it once and I'll say it again, all my female leads fall in love with me when they kiss me. Just ask Tawni or Chloe." Chad smiled.

"Tawni also said it's like chicken pox. You get it once, you don't get it again." I smirked back.

Chad rolled his eyes.

"It's true." said Tawni, who was walking by at the very moment.

"Whatever." Chad said, and he left.

"Just ask the pig!" I called after him. "She's onto Kermit the Frog now!"

'Sonny, I know you try to be funny sometimes, but don't." Chad called back.

Now it was my turn for an eye roll.

**Tawni**

Devon and I watched the finished product of "Massage", and it was great.

"You putting this on the Internet?" I asked.

"Not quite yet. We have to wait till it's over and they're together." Devon said with a smile.

"Chad's about to crack." I smiled.

"No way. We have a way to keep Chad winning."

"No cheating!" I yelled.

"We're not. We're just using our resources wisely. You know how much I want to win." He winked at me and left.

I had no idea.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had the chapter almost finished when I accidentally deleted it so i got lazy and didn't finish until today:P**

**Sorry about all the Tawni/Devon too, I just fell in love with that pairing for some reason.**

**Oh, and the option to enter the challenge that goes with this story ends soon, so if you want a chance to write the story for day ten of the bet, you better hurry up.**

**And if I don't pick your story for a chapter, it's not because it's not good or that I'm not totally in love with it, it might be because you have Chad and Sonny kiss and they can't kiss till the very last chapter.**

**And- I know you want me to shut up from all this rambling but one more thing- the kissing thing and pig thing are "Guess Who's Coming To Guest Star" references, which I watched in Spanish last night (with the subtitles, I only know english :P) So, if you didn't get it, there you go.**

**-Ema**


End file.
